Black Arrow
by SorelThewolf
Summary: A todos nos enseñas lo que es bueno y lo que es malo en este mundo, nuestros padres se encargan de ello. Pero, ¿Que sucede cuando lo malo hace cosas buenas? ¿Quién es el que determina que separa las cosas buenas de las malas? Me canse de estar de brazos cruzados y mirar a todos salirse con la suya, es hora de que alguien les ponga un alto.
1. Capitulo 1:LA PÉRDIDA

Black Arrow

By: Sorel

 _Nadie puede tener una sola identidad. Los humanos estamos diseñados para tener más de una._

 _-Lone Wolf-_

A todos nos enseñas lo que es bueno y lo que es malo en este mundo, nuestros padres se encargan de ello. Pero, ¿Que sucede cuando lo malo hace cosas buenas? ¿Quién es el que determina que separa las cosas buenas de las malas? Me canse de estar de brazos cruzados y mirar a todos salirse con la suya, es hora de que alguien les ponga un alto.

Pueden llamarme loca si quieren, psicópata tal vez. Yo prefiero el término Justiciera Malvada. Más preciso: Black Arrow, y si me estás buscando, me encontraras.

 **CAPITULO 1:** LA PÉRDIDA

¿Por qué los maestros se empeñan tanto en hacernos difícil la vida? Que no entienden que el concepto de vida se basa en más que solo estar sentado frente a un pizarrón siete horas al día los cinco días de la semana.

Pero aquí estaba yo, sentada en la última fila del salón de clase, tratando de entender una palabra de lo que decía la maestra, mientras trataba de hacer un dibujo en mi cuaderno disimuladamente cada que la maestra se detenía a resolver una duda de algún alumno. Aquí estaba yo siguiendo la misma rutina de todos los días. Aquí estaba yo, perdiendo mi tiempo en materias que en realidad no nos ayudan para nada en la vida cotidiana, en el mundo real. No en los mundo imaginarios que nos pintan los maestros, los mundos donde todo lo que ellos enseñan se usa. Los mundos que no existen.

-Otra vez tienes tu cara de "desprecio a los humanos"- dijo una voz a mi lado

Diana me estaba mirando con su típica sonrisa señalándome con su lápiz.

-Me conoces bien- dije alzando la mirada y devolviéndole la sonrisa

Y la verdad era que si la conocía bien. Diana y yo hemos sido amigas desde los doce, llevamos cuatro años de amistad y aún sigo sin entender cómo es que sigue siendo mi amiga después de tantos años.

-Claro que lo hago, soy tu BFP después de todo- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho

-¿Puedes recordarme lo que BFP significa?- conteste tratando de no sonar fria

Ella soltó un resoplido haciendo que un mechón de su cabello rubio ondeara en el aire de forma dramática para luego perderse entre sus cabellos.

-Best Friend Platonic- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿Best Friend Platonic?

Diana puso cara de pocos amigos

-Significa Mejor Amiga Platónica- resoplo

-Se ingles Diana, pero ¿Por qué platónica?- pregunte confundida

Diana sonrió

-Porque soy tu mejor amiga, y me quieres tanto que se podría decir que incluso nuestra amistad puede llegar a ser platónica-

Trate de disimular mi risa pero no funciono

-¿De qué te ríes?- dijo enojada. Sus ojos verdes flameaban

Así era Diana, cuando se enojaba debías andarte con cuidado porque su mirada hacia más daño que sus insultos, a veces me pregunto si de casualidad no tendría algún parentesco con medusa.

-Perdona- dije tratando tomando aire –Es que no entiendo cómo es que alguien tan lisa como tu tiene como amiga a alguien como yo-

El rostro de Diana se relajó al instante y sus ojos verdes parecieron apaciguarse.

-Eres una boba Chris- soltó picándome con su lápiz

-Y tú una lista Diana- dije regresando a mi dibujo.

Cuando sonó la campana todos los del salón salieron disparados por la puerta, dejándonos a Diana y a mí al último, ambas tomamos nuestras mochilas y estaba a punto de salir detrás del salón cuando la maestra me llamo

-Chris, necesito hablar contigo-

Diana me miro, una mirada que decía _Ahora que hiciste Chris?_

Le respondí levantando los hombros _Ni idea_

-¿Si maestra?-

-¿Sabes que se necesitan de menos sesenta puntos para aprobar mi materia no es así Chris?-

-Si lo sé- dije bajando mi mirada al suelo

La maestra soltó un suspiro

-Si no te esfuerzas no podrás pasar esta materia Chris-

-Créame que lo hago-

-Sé que es difícil después de la perdida de tu madre-

Mi cuerpo se tensó, y de repente sentí la energía nerviosa de Diana que estaba en la puerta. El aire del salón se volvió tenso

-¿Usted cree que sabe lo que yo siento? Dije en voz alta, en un tono agresivo

-Se lo que sientes Chris- dijo la maestra en un tono sutil

-Maestra ya es hora de que nos vayamos- interrumpió Diana acercándose a mí, pero me aparte antes de que llegara a mí y salí lo más rápido que pude. Escuche a Diana pidiendo disculpas antes de salir corriendo tras de mí.

-Chris ¿podemos hablar de esto por favor?- rogo Diana posándose a mi lado

Saque mis audífonos de mi sudadera y me los comencé a colocar

-No hay nada de qué hablar Diana-

-Chris por favor, ¿quieres que ignore el hecho de que saliste huyendo ahí?-

Me detuve y comencé a ver mi lista de reproducción en mi teléfono

-Yo no huyo de nadie Diana- dije colocándome un audífono

-Chris por favor habla conmigo, han pasado cuatro meses y desde entonces cada vez que mencionan a tu madre tú…-

-Dije que no quiero tener esta conversación contigo ahora Diana- la interrumpí. Me decidí por Where is my Mind de Mindy Jones

-Sé que te duele, y tal vez si hablaras conmigo yo podría…-

Le di la espalda y comencé a avanzar entre la multitud de alumnos que habían salido de sus clases

-¿Chris?-

Me coloque el otro audífono y avance más rápido entra la multitud

-¡Chris! ¡Espera!-

Pero yo ya me había ido.


	2. Capitulo 2: HERIDAS

**CAPITULO 2:** CREO QUE ESA HERIDA SIGUE ABIERTA

Había corrido hasta agotarme. Corrí hasta que salí de la escuela y luego corrí hasta que mis piernas no pudieron más.

Había llegado a una zona de la ciudad que no conocía muy bien, había muchos puestos que parecían abandonados a lo largo de la calle y lo único interesante era un viejo edificio abandonado que de aspecto viejo.

Me quite los audífonos y los estaba guardando cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar, mire la pantalla leía _Diana_ , decidí que no quería hablar con ella ahora, apague el sonido y lo guarde en mi bolsillo de nuevo.

Un hombre de un puesto que parecía un café de mal aspecto me observo fijamente y luego devolvió su vista al periódico que tenía extendido frene a él.

Comencé a caminar de vuelta a casa, ya estaba oscureciendo y este lugar no se veía muy reconfortante.

 _Dos meses antes…_

 _La música estaba todo volumen y Chris estaba mirando el techo con las cortinas cerradas y el cuarto cerrado, aislándose. No había ido a la escuela hacia dos semas desde el incidente y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, su padre se había dado por vencido con ella y comenzó a tomar turnos dobles en el hospital, Diana era la única que se preocupaba por ella e iba a su casa todos los días después de clases a llevarle las tareas y comida para que Chris no muriera de hambre._

 _Todas las tardes cuando llegaba encontraba las tareas de Chris ya hechas y las sobras de la comida que le llevaba en la barra de la cocina. Diana recogía las tareas y as guardaba en su mochila y luego ayudaba con los trastes, no eran muchos, siempre eran uno o dos, el padre de Chris rara vez comía en casa y Chris comía únicamente lo que Diana le llevaba, y nunca se lo terminaba._

 _Esa tarde cuando Diana abrió la puerta de la entrada se sorprendió al ver vidrios regados en el suelo y los marcos de fotografías rotos esparcidos por el piso_

 _-¿Chris?-_

 _No recibió respuesta entonces noto que la casa estaba hecha un desastre y las mesas que antes tenían cuadros con fotografías estaban volcadas, una punzada de preocupación invadió a Diana cuando una mancha llamo su atención, roja, era sangre, su instinto la hiso seguir las gotas que se dirían al cuarto de Chris y cada vez que se acercaba notaba el escándalo de la música, Diana toco la puerta_

 _-¡Chris!- grito por encima de la música_

– _Chris ábreme la puerta- insistió tocando más fuerte, y pegando la oreja a la puerta, pero lo único que escucho fue música_

 _-¡Christina Sorel Alexandra Queen!, ¡si no me abres en este instante voy a llamar a la policía!- grito con fuerza la rubia tocando más fuerte la puerta._

 _Después de unos segundos se escuchó un click y la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a una muy pálida Chris. La vista impresiono tanto a Diana que no pudo evitar retroceder un paso pero luego se arrepintió al ver la comisura de los labios de Chris elevarse. La chica estaba pálida, y se veía muy delgada, con ojeras bajo los ojos y su cabello agarrado en una coleta algo despeinada, llevaba unos pants grises y una camiseta sin mangas holgada que dejaba ver sus pálidos brazos, sus ojos, usualmente azul intenso estaban apagados y sin brillo._

 _Su mirada se detuvo en la mano de Chris, que goteaba sangre._

 _-Estas sangrando- trato de decir la rubia pero la música no dejaba escuchar sus palabras y Chris hizo una mueca_

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces Diana empujo a Chris y entro en el cuarto dirigiéndose al reproductor de música que apago_

 _-¡Oye yo estaba escuchando música!- dijo la voz Chris molesta_

 _-¡Estabas!- grito la rubia mientras tomaba por el brazo a la demacrada chica que trato de retroceder al contacto._

 _Diana la miro dolida, ¿acaso pensaba que la dañaría?_

 _-¿Qué haces aquí Diana?- inquirió la chica con desdén en su voz evitando contacto visual con la rubia_

 _-¿Tu qué crees?- pregunto_

 _Pero la chica solo permaneció ahí inmóvil mirando el piso_

 _-Vete- dijo en voz baja los ojos azules_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-¡Que te vayas! ¡No te quiero aquí!- grito molesta la chica avanzando a Diana_

 _Pero ella permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, preocupándose aún más por la herida de la chica que cada vez goteaba más sangre_

 _-No te voy a dejar aquí sola Chris- dijo tranquilamente_

 _Chris avanzo un poco más quedando cara a cara con Diana_

 _-No quiero tu ayuda-_

 _Diana pudo apreciar la mirada triste en los ojerosos ojos de la chica y todo el dolor que escondía tras ellos, y sin pensarlo dos veces paso sus brazos por encima e la joven y la apretó con fuerza a ella, la chica se tensó al principio como Diana lo tenía previsto pero luego de unos segundos sus rodillas colapsaron y comenzó a sollozar devolviendo el abrazo a Diana y escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho_

 _-Ya ya, estas bien- murmuraba Diana pasando una mano por su espalda de arriba abajo_

 _Entonces fue consiente lo delgada que Chris estaba, sentía que si apretaba demasiado se rompería en sus brazos_

 _-Lo.. Lo siento- sollozo la chica en su pecho_

 _A Diana se le rompió e corazón_

 _-Está bien, respira- dijo la chica colocando su barbilla en la cabeza de Cris y apretándola un poco mas_

 _Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Diana sintió algo tibio en su camiseta y cuando bajo la mirada miro una mancha roja extendiéndose en la comisura de su camiseta_

 _-Chris, estas sangrando- dijo la rubia apartándose un poco de la chica_

 _Chris miro la mancha de sangre en la camiseta de Diana y se disculpo_

 _-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto la rubia con mirada consternada_

 _Pero al ver el rostro tenso de Chris, la rubia prefirió no continuar y ayudo a la débil chica a levantarse y la guio al baño_

 _-Iré por una toalla- dijo la chica mientras salía del cuarto de baño dejando a un dolido y perdido Chris sola sentada en la taza del baño_

 _La chisca regreso unos segundos más tarde con una toalla en la mano que mojo y coloco en la mano de Chris_


End file.
